Butterfly Kisses
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Song fic. Zuko and his daughter, Kiana, share a very special bond.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nick. I also DO NOT own the lyrics to Butterfly Kisses. They belong to Bob Carlyle. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

"Butterfly Kisses"

Zuko smiled as he knelt beside Kiana's bed and waited while she said her prayers. He relished in their nighttime routine and he especially relished in the time he got to spend with his little girl. He loved all of his children, but he and Kiana had something special.

"I ask that Yue blesses Papa and Mama and Taccai and Shainah and Gweat Uncol. Amen." She opened her eyes at the finish of her prayer and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. "I love you, Papa."

Zuko smiled as he hugged her back.

"I love you too, Ana. I love you so much. All right, let's get you tucked in there."

"Papa?" Kiana asked, as Zuko tucked the blankets around her.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Can we go to see the twurtleducks tomorrow?"

Zuko nodded as he planted a kiss on Kiana's cheek.

"We sure can, sweetie."

"Just us? No Taccai or Shainah?"

"You got it, princess. Just us." Zuko said, ruffling Kiana's hair gently.

"I love you, Papa." Kiana said, while closing her eyes.

Zuko grinned as he started patting Kiana's shoulder.

"I love you too, honey." With that, he stayed there until Kiana had fallen asleep.

As Zuko sat there, he smiled to himself. He loved Kiana so much and he thanked Yue for the bond they shared.

"If there's one thing I know for sure," he said to nobody in particular, "she's definitely a Daddy's girl." With that, Zuko kissed Kiana one more time before leaving the room.

There's two things I know for sure.

She was sent here from heaven,

and she's daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,

she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all of the joy in

my life, But most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

Zuko grinned as he led Kiana's rhino, Star, around the pattic. He had been a little hesitant for Kiana to learn how to ride at six years old, but she had begged him to let her and Zuko could never say no to her. Especially when she looked at him with those big blue eyes, identical to her mother's.

Kiana's birthday was just around the corner also. She was turning seven the next day. Zuko couldn't believe that his little girl would be ready for lessons in just less than two weeks. He had tried to delay the inevitable for a little while, claiming that Kiana was too little and shy to attend classes with the other children in the village. He had bought his little water princess one extra year, but he knew Katara wouldn't' allow her daughter to go much longer without a proper education. There weren't enough proverbs in Iroh's books to sustain her through high school and Zuko knew this full well.

"I just don't want to lose her," Zuko said to himself as he finished leading Kiana's rhino around for the fourth time.

When the ride was over, Zuko smiled as he waited for Kiana to dismount.

"Papa, that was fun!" Kiana shouted, reaching her arms out for him to help her off her beloved mount.

"I'm glad you had fun, honey. Now, let's go see what yummy food Mama made."

Kiana grinned at this and laid her head against Zuko's shoulder as he carried her back in. Before leaving, he saw that Star would be taken care of by one of the palace animal keepers.

The night went by smoothly enough and before Zuko knew it, he was tucking Kiana into bed for the night.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Papa loves you."

"I love you too, Papa," Kiana said, holding her stuffed polar bear close. Zuko had bought it for her when she was born and Kiana never went anywhere without it.

Kiana then got a hopeful look in her eye and asked, "Can we cuddle, please?"

Zuko couldn't help it and gathered his water princess into his arms. He picked her up and sat by the window with Kiana in his lap. He loved her so much and would do anything for her.

Zuko sat there long after Kiana had fallen asleep, just holding her. He loved spending time with her and he didn't want to be anywhere else right now. And the last thing he wanted to do was put her down.

Later that night, Zuko was awoken by someone calling his name. Actually, the person was calling him Papa.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" The voice was tiny and tearful.

Zuko jumped to his feet and ran for Kiana's room. He rushed to her bedside and picked his sobbing daughter up.

"SHh, shh, it's okay, Kiana. It's all right. Papa's here now. I'm right here. Shh, it's all right, Ana. It's okay. Shh, that's my girl. That's my girl…" Zuko started stroking Kiana's hair, hoping it would help her feel better.

Kiana leaned against Zuko and snuggled in for a much needed cuddle.

"I had a bad dream!" She cried, her voice tearful and shaken. "Auntie Azula came and she hurted you and Mama!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay now. Papa's here. Papa's right here and Mama and I are okay. Auntie Azula won't hurt any of us because Papa made her go away from here for a long time."

"Pomise?" Kiana asked, clinging to Zuko for all it was worth.

"I promise. Now, why don't you try and get some more sleep. Before you know it, it'll be tomorrow and tomorrow is…"

"My birthday," Kiana said, a tiny smile spreading across her face.

"That's right." Zuko said, kissing Kiana's cheek. "I love you, Kiana."

"I love you too, Papa. Stay, please?"

Zuko nodded and laid down beside his daughter. He took Kiana into his arms and the child fell asleep safely tucked in her father's embrace.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Zuko said to a now sleeping Kiana. "I love you, Ana. Papa loves you so much. I'll protect you, I promise." With that, Zuko fell asleep. He knew he had a long day ahead of him. The day was going to be fun, but it was also going to be long.

The next day was full of fun and excitement for the zutarian children, especially Kiana and Shainah. Both twins had a good time playing with their friends and opening presents.

Kiana stuck close to Zuko for the most part, but she did join in the games and a few crafts Katara had set up.

When it was time to eat cake, Zuko lit the candles with his firebending and everyone sung to the twins. Kiana and Shainah blew out the candles and soon it was time to eat the cake.

As Zuko cut into it, he made a crooked line down the middle and the cake came out looking lopsided. He grinned and Kiana giggled, not caring what it looked like. She knew her Papa had bought it for her and her sister and that's all that mattered to the just turned seven year old at that moment. Nothing else.

"Walk beside the pony

daddy, it's my first ride."

"I know the cake looks funny,

daddy, but I'll try it

Oh, with all that I've doe wrong,

I must have done something right

To deserve a hug every morning,

And butterfly kisses at night.

Zuko tried to fight back tears as he watched his little girl enter the ballroom for her sweet sixteen celebration. It seemed like only yesterday that Kiana was begging him for an extra story at bedtime or pleading with him to let her play with Taccai on his softball team.

Now, she was all grown up and about to ask her boyfriend of two years, Kayan, to dance with her. She and Kayan had met back when Kiana was eight years old and the two had become best friends. Their friendship grew over the years and it soon blossomed into love.

Katara thought it was cute and encouraged her daughter to go for it. But Zuko had other ideas. He watched Kayan like a hawk and it wasn't until Kayan had saved Kiana from almost being raped when she was fourteen, did Zuko fully accept him and gain his trust.

Zuko wiped a tear away from his eye as he watched his little girl dancing with the love of her life. She looked beautiful in the dress she and Katara had picked out. The dress was midnight blue with a sequence wave on both sleeves of it. The sash was a lighter blue with a white wave in the middle.

Kiana's long brown hair was up in a high french braid with the traditional water tribe bun atop it. She also had glittering firefly barrettes on either side of her head. That had been Zuko's personal touch.

Kiana was also wearing earrings that Zuko's mother had worn on her sweet sixteen and a necklace that Zuko had bought her when Kiana had turned thirteen. She never took it off and it was as precious to Kiana as Katara's mother's necklace was to the young waterbending master.

As Zuko watched Kiana and Kayan's dance end, he smiled, despite himself. His little girl was growing up fast. She was growing up right before his eyes and he couldn't help but be a little sad. He was proud of her, there was no doubt about that. It was just that, he felt like he was losing her.

"I don't want to lose her," Zuko said, not aware that Katara was listening. "I love her so much. I don't want her to forget about me."

"She won't, " Katara's reassuring voice replied. She put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder and drew him in for a hug. "I promise you, my huo. Kiana won't forget either of us. You especially. She loves you. You two have something special. Just like Taccai and Shainah have with me. That bond is something that will never go away."

Zuko nodded, comforted by his wife's words. Katara always knew what to say or do to make him feel better.

Katara kissed Zuko's cheek before leaving to get some punch.

As Zuko watched Kiana leave Kayan's side, he was surprised when she came over to him. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Papa." She said, her words making Zuko's heart melt and his earlier feelings of fear and uncertainty disappear like evaporated water.

"I love you too," he replied, hugging her back. "I always will."

Kiana nodded as she held on for a few minutes before pulling away and returning to the guests and Kayan, who was waiting for her by the punch bowl.

"Well," Katara said, appearing at Zuko's side once again. She handed him a cup of punch. "Was I right about Ana?"

Zuko nodded as he sipped at his drink.

"Yes, my yue. You were right."

Katara grinned before taking a sip of her own drink.

"I knew it."

Zuko laughed as he play swatted Katara in the arm.

Sweet sixteen today,

She's looking like her momma

a little more everyday.

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and makeup,

from ribbons and curls.

Trying her wings out in a great

big world.

But I remember...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you daddy,

But if you don't mind,

I'm only going to kiss you on

the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong

I must have done something right.

To deserve her love every morning,

And butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time

Like the wind, the years go by

Precious butterfly

Spread your wings and fly

Katara smiled as she admired her handiwork. She was helping Kiana get ready for her wedding. Kiana would be marrying Kayan in a few short hours. Katara knew Kiana and Kayan were meant to be together and she was very happy for her daughter, but she was still going to miss her. But Katara knew that there was someone else who would miss their youngest twin even more.

"There you go," Katara said, putting the finishing touches on Kiana's hair. "Perfect. You look beautiful, sweetheart." She gave Kiana a kiss and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Mom." Kiana said, returning the hug. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too," Katara said, trying to fight back tears. "I love you so much. I Know you and Kayan are meant to be. But I want you to know that I'll always love you and you can always come to me for anything. Do you understand me?"

Kiana nodded, trying to fight back tears of her own. She was only moving to the east side of the palace, but she was still going to miss being around her family all the time. She was especially going to miss her parents-her father the most.

Katara gave Kiana one last hug before leaving her to wait for Zuko.

Kiana stood there, lost in her thoughts. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she was still a little nervous.

A voice from just behind her, made the waterbending master jump.

"Is that my little girl?"

Kiana whirled around to see Zuko standing there. He had a grin of pride on his face and Kiana could tell he was trying not to cry.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Zuko told her as he made his way over to her.

"Thank you, Papa." Kiana said, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck the moment he was close enough. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was really going to miss him the most.

Father and daughter stayed that way for the longest time, each comforted by the other. It wasn't until Katara's voice broke them out of their thoughts, did they pull away.

"Come on you two, Kayan's waiting."

Zuko sighed and finally let Kiana go.

"Come on, honey." Zuko said, wiping at his eyes. "It's time."

Kiana nodded and was about to follow her father out, when she remembered something.

"Papa, wait." She said, giving him a warm smile.

Zuko stopped in his tracks and was surprised when Kiana kissed him the way she used to do when she was a little girl, despite Katara being in the room.

Zuko was taken aback for a minute before his face broke into a grin. He kissed Kiana's cheek before drawing her in for another hug.

"Thank you, Ana," he said, hugging her close. "I love you."

"You're welcome." Kiana replied, her own tears falling freely down her cheeks now. They were tears of happiness and a little sadness as well. "I love you, Papa. I always will."

Zuko nodded and hugged his little girl one last time before they left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko lead Kiana down the aisle and did the hardest thing he ever had to do in his whole entire life.

But as Zuko danced with Kiana for the father-daughter dance an hour later, he smiled. He was glad his Ana had found someone special and he knew that no matter what happened, he would always be a part of her life and she would always be his little girl.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise,

and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride room

just staring at her,

she asked me what I'm thinking,

and I said "I'm not sure,

I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Then she leaned over...and gave me...

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there

Sticking little flowers all up in her hair

"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"

"Daddy,

don't cry."

With all that I've done wrong,

I must have done something right

To deserve her love every morning,

And butterfly kisses

I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is

I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses at night

Zuko paced outside of the room as he waited for the arrival of his grandchild. He had gone through it once before with Shainah, but it was especially hard this time because it was Kiana. He hated seeing his Ana in pain and the fact that he couldn't be in there with her was killing him.

Finally, after two hours, a baby's cry was heard.

Zuko smiled as he walked into the room and over to the proud parents.

"It's a girl," Kiana said, answering her father's unasked question. "Her name is Azaria Jade." She smiled and stroked the baby's brown hair, gently. "Would you like to hold her, Papa?"

Zuko nodded, unable to speak due to the tears of joy that were streaming down his face. He was proud of his little girl and as he held his granddaughter in his arms, he knew that Kiana would be a great mother. He also knew that Azaria would grow up to be something special. Just like Kiana was someone special. But to Zuko, Kiana would always be his little girl. And nothing would ever change that.

THE END


End file.
